James and Lily...?
by Me Mimi
Summary: L/J fic, this is about James's years in Hogwart with his friends, and times when James and Lily need each other the most. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Hogwarts

Chapter One  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
  
  
"Hullo" James cheerfully waved spotting a wild shaggy, dark-haired boy.  
  
The wild boy stopped a moment to smile; "James!"  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Sirius!" laughed James.  
  
"You think that I'd get lost trying to find Platform Nine and three- quarters?!" spoke Sirius thoughtfully  
  
James shrugged, brushing his untidy black hair from his dark mishievious eyes.  
  
"Gosh, I've never been to Hogwarts before-" Sirius continued, his identically mishievious eyes flashing  
  
"Tell me something I don't know" James interrupted, obviously annoyed by his untidy ruly hair which stubbornly stayed untidy.  
  
Sirius paused for a second.  
  
"I've bought a whole lot of -er- ahem- stuff" Sirius looked around, "that might come in handy this first year"  
  
"You mean, you've-" James pushed his round glasses up. "uh, huh" Sirius whispered.  
  
The two eleven year olds looked at each other with excitement, both filled with boyish amusement.  
  
"So- let's get our trunks in here" James nodded suddenly at the two very large trunks, out in the side.  
  
"Be my guest, I think I'll go have a seat-"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Sheesh, keep your hair on James, I was only kidding"  
  
"That's very like you" James tried to sound annoyed, only to find himself laughing along with Sirius.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Man, your trunks is a lot heavier than mine" commented James collapsing on an empty seat, of the moving Hogwarts Express train. "It's because my dear Jamsie, you are much weaker than I" declared Sirius, who was wiping his forehead. James started to open his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. It was true, Sirius was stronger than him. James sighed, never could beat old' Sirius in that Muggle game...what was it called...arm wrestling? "What're you-"  
  
"Excuse me" a cold voice interrupted. A tall black-greasy haired boy towered over Sirius and James. His black eyes showed an immense amount of dislike and disapproval.  
  
"You are most likely excused" Sirius looking mildly confused at the sudden interruption.  
  
"You are in my seat" the greasy haired boy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Erm...can't you get another seat?" James smiled at the foul looking boy.  
  
"Get out" was his soft reply.  
  
"Oh c'mon, be a pal" Sirius grinned slapping the surprised boy on the back.  
  
Looking quite miffed, the boy threw one last look of pure hatred at James. Not knowing what to do next, the boy spun and walked away.  
  
"Never saw a greasier kid in my whole life!" Sirius muttered staring in both awe and disgust.  
  
"yea.." James blinked  
  
"Er- excuse me can I sit here- there's no other room-" another voice called out. A very different voice compared to the greasy ugly kid. James looked up.  
  
A boy looked hesitantly at Sirius and James with a small apologetic smile. His light brown hair was neat but slightly messy. His hazel eyes held warmth and modesty.  
  
"Sure sit down anywhere" Sirius spread his hands, "You look a bit tired"  
  
The boy shyly sat down next to James rubbing his eyes. "Yea, I'm kinda tired..."  
  
"My name's James. James Potter, this is my best friend, Sirius Black" James introduced.  
  
"Aw, c'mon James why so formal? Hey look, I'm Sirius, he's James, ahem, not mister James Potter and Sirius Black" Sirius irritably corrected.  
  
"It's the same thing Sirius"  
  
"yea, yea"  
  
"Er, my name's Remus.." the boy named Remus looked uncertainly at James and then said, "Remus Lupin"  
  
"Will you cut it out with the last names? It makes us look so professional and nerdy!" Sirius shuddered  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sirius nodded solemly.  
  
Unable to hide a smile, James quickly turned to Remus who also was stifling a laugh.  
  
"You're a first-year too right?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"oh...okay..." James couldn't think of anything interesting to say, so instead he turned to gaze out the window.  
  
"I hope to be a Beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Sirius stated, who was lazily staring out the window.  
  
"What makes you think you'll be in Gryffindor?" asked curious Remus.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "My dad, mum, practically the whole line of my family who've gone to Hogwarts ended up in Gryffindor. Heard it was the best House...and..." Sirius flashed his famous delighted grin, "I am the best."  
  
"Oh, then I hope to be Gryffindor" replied Remus.  
  
"I sure hope you do, perhaps Ravenclaw is good too, but-" said Sirius  
  
"Gryffindor is better" finished James.  
  
Sirius grinned and turned to Remus. "It's pretty obvious that James here will end up in Gryffindor..."  
  
While they were talking about Houses and quidditch teams, a small cart pulled up in their compartment. A small witch pushing the cart, stopped briefly to their seats.  
  
"Snacks?"  
  
James, hearing the loud choruses of the grumbles of their stomaches, pulled out a few Sickles and bought Chocolate Frogs while Sirius offered to buy the Bertie's Every Flavored Beans.  
  
Munching on a Chocolate Frog, he turned the card that came with the chocolate to see that he had another Dumbledore. James sighed as he looked outside. They were passing farms and cows now. We should get there pretty soon, noted James.  
  
"Oh yum..." Sirius mumbled chewing on a strange green bean.  
  
"What is it?" asked Remus  
  
"Boogers"  
  
"......"  
  
"Hehe, juss kidding it's spiniach...not that it matters.." Sirius dropped the bean.  
  
"Want some frogs?" offered James.  
  
"I'll take one" Sirius grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Remus?" James gave a questioning look.  
  
"I'll have one too -thanks-"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I think the train stopped-"  
  
"It did" both James and Sirius pumped their fists into the air, cheering.  
  
"Finally!" James excitedly pulled the poor Remus off the train (Sirius holding onto Remus also) marching out.  
  
"Fir's years this way!" a giant's voice boomed over the excited crowd of young wizards and witches.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"...You will be Sorted, each according to your abilities and strengths..." Professor McGonagall's strict voice echoed through the Great Hall.  
  
Awed by McGonagall's little speech the first years stared at the limp and battered Sorting Hat which layed on a seat, which layed before the whole crowd of first year students.  
  
Then soon the brim of the hat quivered and opened, it began to sing:  
  
You may not know that well,  
  
That a singing hat can tell,  
  
Where you really belong,  
  
If you're short or fat or long,  
  
  
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
I can truly tell you where you're at!  
  
There's nothing hidden from me,  
  
For I can really see!  
  
Where you need to be.  
  
  
  
You may belong to brave Gryffindor,  
  
Where daring, chilvary is known for,  
  
These brave souls are here, where they dwell,  
  
Their hearts so daring, they might swell.  
  
You might go to Hufflepuff,  
  
The fair and just are found here!  
  
These loyal Hufflepuffs do not fear,  
  
Even though of perils and fright,  
  
Their justice is their might.  
  
Are you wise or are you keen,  
  
There is Ravenclaw,  
  
In their wits, there is no flaw,  
  
Founded are the wise and the mind,  
  
This House you will surely find,  
  
Of those of wit will be found their kind.  
  
There is also Slytherin,  
  
Where power is needed,  
  
Power is only Slytherin's hunger to be feeded,  
  
Ambition is great, cunning true,  
  
To achieve their goals too,  
  
So don't forget!  
  
Just now you have met,  
  
The Hogwarts Sorting Hat!  
  
The Great Hall exploded.  
  
James and Sirius stood up higher, applauding the loudest. The hat slowly bowed before it went limp again.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up with a long roll of parchment after the applause.  
  
"When I call your hat, you will come up, take the hat, put it on, and sit on the stool...that is how you will be sorted," Professor McGonagall cleared her voice. "Abbott, Charles!"  
  
A small blonde haired boy stumbled forward, to the hat...  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat after the few seconds of pause.  
  
The whole Hufflepuff table cheered loudly and applauded.  
  
"Astor, Leonard!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The table next to Hufflepuff applauded loudly, greeting the red-faced boy.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius paled, as James pounded his back. "Meet you at the Gryffindor's table!"  
  
With that, Sirius awkwardly marched his stiff legs onto the stool and put the hat on.  
  
James waved merrily at Sirius, who looked faint.  
  
A few seconds passed until...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James clapped watching Sirius grin his relieved smile. Sirius, who caught James's eye, smiled and shot him a two thumbs up. James watched Sirius wistfuly, settling himself down next to a Gryffindor prefect.  
  
A few minutes later, James sighed, watching "Longbottom, Frank" joining the Gryffindor table.  
  
About ten minutes passed until James found out there were only a few people left to be sorted.  
  
A horrible thought passed by. What if he wasn't chosen at all? Or what if he turned out to be a Slytherin?  
  
Surely not being chosen at all would be better...  
  
Feeling a bit sick, James gulped.  
  
'Calm down, Potter, you have one of the most powerful, most old wizarding family there is....it was certain that I wouldn't be a squib-' thought James, his stomach feeling a tiny bit better.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
'Yea, think positive, you'll be in Gryffindor..with your best friend-" James reassured himself. "And-"  
  
"POTTER, JAMES!" roared Professor McGonagall  
  
Unprepared, James jumped and ran too quickly, slamming into the stool, which clattered noisily on the floor. The hat plooped down before him.  
  
"Er- hehe...er sorry" James felt himself blush. 'Okay, this is a start...not so bad'  
  
Picking up the stool, he pushed his dark hair away from his face and slammed the hat on his head.  
  
He waited.  
  
"Mmm.." a small voice murmured in his ears,"very obvious...yet difficult..difficult, plenty of courage...oh dear! More than plenty! A lot of courage...so-where to put you.."  
  
James shut his eyes tighter and willed the voice to listen, 'Please put me in Gryffindor...Gryffindor, Gryffindor-"  
  
"Gryffindor, heh? Oh..I guess that is a good spot for you...don't you feel good to be in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
the small voice screamed the last word and James pulled the hat off with a huge smile.  
  
"YOU DID IT!" Sirius jumped up and down, knocking the empty plates off the table.  
  
Ignoring scowls, Sirius patted James in the shoulder and grinned, "What took you so long?"  
  
James shrugged but couldn't keep the grin from his face.  
  
They waited for a while, until someone tapped James on the shoulders.  
  
"Huh?-Oh Remus! You made it into Gryffindor too!" James smiled at the beaming Remus.  
  
Taking a seat next to Sirius, Remus sat down looking at the rest of the students get sorted.  
  
"Rangera, Sandra"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
"She's kinda cute" Sirius nudged James.  
  
  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
The same greasy boy, they've met on the train stepped forward to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What kind of name is that?" hissed Remus. Sirius made a face, "He's definitely in Slytherin-"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Sirius snorted. "See..?"  
  
Only a few people were left to be sorted, until finally "Zei, Jennifer" was made Hufflepuff.  
  
Sirius and James stood up howling and clapping, delighted that the Sorting Ceremony was finally over.  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Hat. She walked away swiftly, giving each Sirius and James a stern look.  
  
"She's our professor for Transfiguration" reported a short boy named Frank.  
  
"That strict ol'-" Sirius began  
  
"And she's the Head of our House." promptly finished Frank.  
  
"Shh.. look" a girl nodded at the Headmaster who have stood up.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood there for a moment beaming and smiling at the whole lot of students.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, we will start our banquet, but before that!- (Sirius frowned staring quite eagerly at his empty plate), I'd like to announce that we have a new nurse in the hospital wing...Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
a tired looking woman stood up bowing at the applause.  
  
"and...I would like to advise many of you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, no one is to go there ("We would never!" Sirius muttered innocently), unless for some important reason," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes quickly flashed towards Sirius. "Thank you!"  
  
James looked at his plate, which was now filled with food. "Wow"  
  
"C'mon James! It's not that bad," Sirius stuffed his mouth with chicken, "Hm, very tasty.."  
  
James suddenly found himself starving and realized that those Chocolate Frogs had been ages ago.  
  
He soon began stuffing himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ah...Potions..." Sirius mumbled pointing at the parchment which held the schedules.  
  
"Have it with Slytherin.." James pointed out, examining the schedule.  
  
"C'mon, we're going to be late!" called Remus, who was a whole staircase in front of them.  
  
"Remie! Don't get too excited, or ya'll wet your pants!" Sirius ran, James closely behind him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Potions wasn't James's best subject. In fact, it was his worst subject.  
  
It all started out when Sirius, Remus, and James bursted into the dungeon classroom panting.  
  
"Three points off of Gryffindor, you are late" a small voice echoed through the walls.  
  
James turned to see a very small witch. She was short. Very short.  
  
"Er-hehe" mumbled Remus apologetically at the glaring witch.  
  
"You may take those seats in the back" said the witch carelessly.  
  
Sirius started. "Oh c'mon, lighten up, er-(Glancing sideways at the schedule) Silvia?"  
  
The witch snapped her dark eyes at Sirius in anger. "You will call me Professor Soaperateranana!"  
  
"Come again?" Sirius blinked  
  
The witch glared at the trio with eyes of a hawk. "If you find it difficult to say, call me Professor Soap"  
  
"Ah...Soap" said James with mocking understanding  
  
"Sit down!" the agitated little professor squeaked, causing the whole Gryffindors in the class to roar in laughter. The Slytherins however were giving them dirty looks.  
  
"What's her problem?" James grumbled picking a seat next to a Gryffindor.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Remus silently, taking a seat next to James.  
  
James sighed then looked up. Sirius.  
  
Sirius was still up there talking with the professor. His knee on the floor, he grabbed the old professor's hand. "Awww, three points? That's an awful lot! I mean (cough) a beautiful professor like yourself, a genius and yet beautiful (James groaned)-c'mon miss pretty, can't ya just give us the three points back!?" Sirius paused looking at the class, his eyes twinkling, "How old are you any way? You look like twenty ta me! " Sirius paused again leaning on the table, trying all his might to act flirty, "Do you like handsome and muscular guys..huh? I'm pretty handsome AND well built..your type heh?"  
  
Meanwhile the Gryffindors were howling, as the little teacher's face grew very scarlet.  
  
And yet, James noticed, Sirius went on and on until-  
  
"Fifty points OFF! NOW SIT DOWN!"  
  
"Huh? Where did that come from?" Sirius scratched his head.  
  
"Now, before I make it a hundred-" narrowed the professor's eyes  
  
"You can't do that!" a Gryffindor girl boldly declared.  
  
"Miss Rangera, perhaps you would like a detention?" the professor's eyes narrowed even further.  
  
The girl paled and shook her head, "No ma'am" and slowly slumped down.  
  
The little teacher watched closely as Sirius shook his head (muttering, "She just rejected me...like that! I'm so unloved...I feel like a worthless worm now...my life-my life- is now over") and walked towards James.  
  
"...now class, before the little interruption," shooting a disgusted gaze at both James and Sirius "we were talking about making the Stretching Potion...does anyone know what-" the professor droned on.  
  
James yawned.  
  
Remus stretched.  
  
Sirius burped.  
  
It was indeed going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"That was quite a stunt you pulled" a nasty voice spat.  
  
Severus Snape appeared.  
  
"Snape, Snape, I know how much Professor Soap meant to you...she's all yours, I mean it. I was so stupid.  
  
Go on, I'm not joking go on and take her...she'll be more happier with you than me" dramatically Sirius posed.  
  
Severus's pale sallow face brightened pink.  
  
"Black..is it? I am not kidding...someday you will get expelled or something or other, I'll make sure.... Thought you could just burst in the room like that- and your stupid friends" all muttered Severus looking at James and Remus.  
  
'Shut up Snape!" laughed James at the muttering greasy kid. "you don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Snape stopped and glared. "You too Potter..watch your back,-"  
  
Snape scowled.  
  
The trio were already gone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why does that kid hate us so much?" thoughtfully Remus put in.  
  
"Dunno, don't care..."  
  
"So, Sirius, that was pretty cool" exclaimed James.  
  
Sirius's dark eyes flashed with pride. "I know!"  
  
"That was not cool" a somewhat cool voice muttered.  
  
James, who was getting to be very annoyed whirled around to face whoever it was.  
  
A frowning girl.  
  
James snorted, "Aren't you in Gryffindor?"  
  
The girl's bright green eyes flashed irritably. "You better not get us into any more trouble Potter, Black, we had enough points off when-"  
  
"Might I ask- who the heck are you?" Sirius interrupted, his bright eyes dancing  
  
The girl paused, a moment as she swung her shining red hair over her shoulders, "Lily Evans"  
  
"ah.....I still don't know who you are" Sirius innocently shook his head.  
  
Lily ignored him and turned to James. "Would you kindly tell your friend., that he is acting like an immature baby"  
  
James put his most blank face on. "Er- what does immature mean?"  
  
Remus stifled a laugh.  
  
"Not funny" the girl coolly muttered, with that she stomped away looking fustrated.  
  
  
  
"James my friend, Remus, my ally..." Sirius said after a brief moment of silence.  
  
The two turned to him expectingly.  
  
With a sigh and mournful-looking eyes, Sirius bowed his head, "The world hates us, let's go stick our heads in the toilets"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you gonna be here t'morrow?" asked Sirius for the sixth time.  
  
"Gotta go to my aunt's house....er-sick" replied Remus for the sixth time.  
  
"Leave him alone Sirius" said James his eyes drifting back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sirius pouted.  
  
"So class, all you need to do is to transform this-" Professor McGonagall held out a tissue, "into this" with a grim look, Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and sure enough, the tissue had turned into a quill.  
  
"Begin"  
  
James stared at his tissue and held his breath. 'This is simple'  
  
"Hey James, didya change it?" Sirius stared at his own tissue.  
  
"Come and see"  
  
"Wow! Already?" Sirius excited voice rang through the class, his eyes staring fascinated at the quill that lay before James.  
  
"Mr. Black, a point off of Gryffindor for your outburst." the professor's voice bellowed.  
  
"No, no, come! James had turned his tissue into this, come here Minerva!"  
  
"MISTER BLACK, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CALLED ME PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"  
  
"Sirius isn't joking at all professor, look, James just-" Remus earnestly said  
  
Professor McGonagall stalked towards the table, her jaws set and her eyes filled with fire.  
  
Her features soften at the sight of James' transformed tissue.  
  
"Very good James, a point for Gryffindor...Mister Back, I'd like to see you after class" sniffed McGonagall  
  
"Professor"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I truly am...I feel...I think I'm going to go and eat worms right now...." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Professor, you wouldn't like it if Sirius ate worms now didya?" James added  
  
"I....okay Mister Black, I'll let you go, but next time, if you interrupt my class again, it will be a week's detention"  
  
"Thank you, I don't feel like eating worms now professor" Sirius said with shiny eyes.  
  
"Good" Professor McGonagall slowly went back to the front of the class, while her eagle-like eyes examining other students' work.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hmmm" James muttered thoughtfully, his eyes examining the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius  
  
"My mum sent me this article...perhaps warning me to be careful" James threw the article to Sirius  
  
"Hmm....oh this dude, Voldemort, getting pretty popular these days huh?" mumbled Sirius scanning the paper.  
  
"Yea, it says that he's-I dunno- killin' people?" James shovelled a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"No- it says that he's been using alot of er- curses nowadays.."  
  
"Would that include the Avada Kedavra?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yea, I guess" tossing the paper aside, Sirius continued his morning breakfast, not very interested at the news.  
  
"Hope Remus's auntie is alright" muttered James pushing his glasses up.  
  
"mmmmm"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Look b'hind you" said James continuing on his bacon.  
  
"Oh, hey Lily" James heard Sirius exclaim. 'Why did that girl always get on our nerves, my god she was so-' thought James chewing on his food.  
  
"Potter"  
  
James looked up.  
  
"I think you should too apologize" Lily Evan's green eyes turned instantly firey.  
  
"For what?" shot back James.  
  
"FOR THE JOKE-" Lily looked around to see people staring at her, and lowered her voice, "you've played last night"  
  
"Joke?" James prayed that his small smile did not betray him.  
  
"I know you were the one to curse my hair" hissed Lily, looking very horrified at the experience.  
  
"Ah...right- look Evans, your hair isn't purple nor tangly anymore-"  
  
"I had to show my hair to Professor McGonagall to get it fixed!" Lily's face grew scarlet.  
  
"You did?"  
  
Lily scowled at the untidy haired boy. "Potter, I hate you"  
  
James pretended to look quite hurt. "Hey, hey lady, you've just broke his heart!' Sirius butted in.  
  
James nodded pitifully.  
  
Lily gave him a withering stare and spat, "You'll pay for this Potter...you too Black"  
  
With a final glare, Lily marched away.  
  
"I reckon that, that girl definitely needs to cool down.." muttered Sirius.  
  
James nodded, staring after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry , I'll write more…almost finished… 


	2. ...Snape?!

Chapter Two  
  
~The Adventures of James Potter~  
  
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"kay, kay sheesh"  
  
James grinned as he watched Sirius carefully mutter a couple of words as he waved his wand.  
  
"Are you done?" hissed Remus, his eyes wide open.  
  
"Juss a lil' bit...yea, I think I'm done, let's get outta here"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Good morning Severus" said James as pleasantly as he could.  
  
James paused as he watched Severus turn slowly away from a boy he was bullying.  
  
"Potter"  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out"  
  
Severus scowled and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"So how was your day?" asked James, willing himself to be nice.  
  
The greasy boy looked up at James mixed with both annoyance and suspicion.  
  
"Why do you care?" Severus rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Look Snape, what so wrong about caring for my fellow students?" innocently James widened his eyes, hoping, praying...  
  
Snape made a slight noise of disbelief.  
  
"Well, anyway, love to chat but, gotta go to the others before our joke-" James stopped abruptedly.  
  
"Joke huh?" Severus's suspicion deepened, his dark eyes now glittering with curiosity.  
  
James gulped.  
  
"I have to go..bye" James ran, not to slow, not too fast...towards the abandoned classroom...  
  
'C'mon, Snape ol' boy, follow me' thought James, hearing the soft sneaking footsteps following him, 'Snape'  
  
"Sirius! Got the thing ready?" James bellowed loudly  
  
"ARGHHHH!" a sudden yelp startled James.  
  
James controlling his laughter, made his face as straight as possible. There before him layed Severus, his usual black hair was now neon green, 'very curly' noted James, while his whole Slytherin robes were covered with yellow paint, and (Sirius's creative idea) Severus's nails were all colored pink.  
  
"Snape...what're you doing here,?" James lightly asked.  
  
Severus looked around, and at himself, outraged and-  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"Now, Remus!" Sirius hidden voice yelled out.  
  
A bright flash.  
  
Severus blinked furiously as he found Remus behind a door, holding a-  
  
"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA OR I'LL-!" Severus roared, his face red and furious.  
  
Laughter rang throughout the air. Sirius coming out from a closet, howled, his fists pounding on the floor.  
  
James reckoned also that Remus was on the floor rolling. Wiping the tears from his eyes, James found himself face-to-face with a very ugly face.  
  
"Potter, you will be so-"  
  
"Nice hair Snape" another fresh howl of laughter cried out.  
  
"What's all this about?" a familiar strict voice silenced the laughters.  
  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello dear professor, I do think that...Severus does have quite a taste for fashion." Sirius gasped pointing at the deeply flustered boy (Severus desperately trying to cover his nails).  
  
The Transfiguration professor looked down at Severus. 'Don't laugh' James commanded himself.  
  
The professor had gone as red as Severus, looking as if she should laugh or try not to.  
  
"Well..uh, Severus...er-" completely lost for words, Professor McGonagall gaped at Severus.  
  
"Sirius, would..you like to....fix this?" the professor weakly looked at Sirius.  
  
Keeping a straight face, Sirius nodded.  
  
'She's gonna burst laughing' smiled James, watching the professor.  
  
"I.....have....to go...Severus, ...you will...er- meet me at my office after...the correction.." with that the professor ran out.  
  
A second later...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James smiled hearing laughter fill outside the hall.  
  
Another voice, sounded startled, "Er- Professor McGongall, what's so funny?" James heard, as Sirius and Remus sniggered silently, Severus face, pink.  
  
Another roar of laughter. James looked at his friends, who laughed uncontrollably. Professor McGonagall was actually laughing! Her laughter filled the whole school while concerned voices tried to soothe her ("Professor...what's so funny?", "Professor, what's wrong?", "Professor"). She must've kept that serious face too long, James thought.  
  
"She held all of that!" laughed Sirius.  
  
"She tried to keep that in! Oh my god, you are a natural comedian Severus!" exclaimed James, his laughter still not ceasing.  
  
"Shut UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Severus ran out.  
  
A very bad idea.  
  
A roar of laughter rang, outside the hall.  
  
And it turned out, the whole school (including Professor McGonagall) ended up laughing for the entire day.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After recieving the week detentions and a little lecture from Professor McGonagall (still trying to clear her memory of that day), the little gang smiled.  
  
"Wow, that was funny" Remus chuckled  
  
"Yea, you should've seen the look of Professor McGonagall when she saw Snape for the second time!" Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
"You guys were great" a small timid voice piped.  
  
Peter.  
  
Peter was a small boy, who tagged along, after that er- incident. Peter, often bullied by Snape, looked up at Sirius and James. 'Peter must've had a good day, yesterday' James thought.  
  
The chubby boy smiled shly at Sirius, "Are you going to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas vacation?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"What about you James?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go home" James stated.  
  
Sirius looking disappointed turned to Remus, "Are you?"  
  
Remus nodded, "I'm going home too"  
  
Sirius sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll go home too during the vacation"  
  
Peter sighed.  
  
James, feeling a tiny bit sorry for him asked, "You going home?"  
  
The timid boy shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, I think I'm okay here by myself"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"YOU TOO!"  
  
"MERRY CHRIST-"  
  
"SHUT UP JAMES POTTER, IT'W TWO A.M. AND YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAKING EVERYBODY UP!" James heard his sister yell. James nodded at both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!" they all hollered.  
  
thump, thump, thump  
  
"Whoa, lookie who's here, Ms. Scary!!" Sirius yelped looking at the figure before him.  
  
There was James's nine year old sister, Erica Potter. Erica's slim figure stood before the three, her dark thin hair was all over the place, her eyes were red and tired.  
  
"Sorry Erica, but, look Sirius and Remus are here to wish you a-" James glanced at his friends.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" chorused they.  
  
"James, remind me later to kill you" Erica frowned, she rubbed her eyes and slowly walked back to her room.  
  
Two figures, then, appeared.  
  
"Hey, mum, dad." James shouted.  
  
"James, its two in the morning.." an identical, and older looking James wearily spoke.  
  
"Yup and my friends came over too.." James smiled widely.  
  
James's mother smiled, as she quietly welcomed Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Well," a boyish face lit up the Mister Potter "you guys can stay here and have fun while we-"  
  
"go to sleep" finished Mrs. Potter, tugging on Mr. Potter's night shirt.  
  
"Right" agreed Mr. Potter.  
  
With a wink, James's parents left the living room in an unusual hurry.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sirius" James chucked a small wrapped gift at Sirius, who caught it with one hand.  
  
"You too" Sirius threw a package at James.  
  
"Here, Remus" , soon presents were given to each other through the air.  
  
"Wow, thanks,-"  
  
"Cool!-"  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Soon, the three, were bickering away...enjoying Christmas...  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi, people (Really sorry, this chapter is way too short, anyway..., after this chapter, I need to pace'n up the story so don't complain or anythin' okay?)  
  
Because, I don't really want to write that much of James's first year and etc…  
  
Kay bie~~~ 


	3. I'm here

Author's note: Okay, before this chapter begins, I'd like to say that I'd skipped a few months from where it had ended (The story ended in James's first year, Christmas). It is going to start off with the last day of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~ I'm here ~  
  
  
  
"The end," Dumbledore had rose up "of yet another year"  
  
"Right, and the Slytherins won the House Cup" hissed Sirius glaring at the snickering and smirking lot of Slytherins.  
  
James stared at a tremendous banner which showed the Slytherin serpent covering the wall behind the High Table. James turned to see Severus, along with other Slytherins sneering and enjoying their time. It was a very disgusting sight.  
  
"And they deserved it" Lily's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
James groaned.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Peter before swallowing the remains of his food.  
  
Lily sighed. "If you keep on pulling the stunts and acts you-" her eyes quickly flashed at Sirius, "do, we'll never be able to win the House cup."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Guess we'll never win it, eh?"  
  
"Guess not"  
  
  
  
***  
  
starting:  
  
James's Third-Year  
  
  
  
"REMUS! SIRIUS! OVER HERE!" hollered James saving two empty seats, aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The boy named Sirius, paused and sprinted on the train, carrying his load. The other boy, Remus, after much attempts to pick his trunk up to the compartment, failed. James, after watching the tired boy with amusement, came to help.  
  
"Wow, Remus, you've grown" commented James, pulling on the trunk.  
  
"yea,..." the grinning boy panted, sliding his trunk to the seats.  
  
"Well, well, another year at Hogwarts for the Marauders, eh?" Sirius declared collapsing down.  
  
Remus nodded, Sirius continued, "Guess, this year it'll be the usual (Their third year), you know...ah, working on the er- project..(The trio glanced at each other grimly), and well, you know"  
  
"Hi guys!" a tiny high voice squeaked. Peter slid into their compartment.  
  
"Hullo Peter," James glumly replied.  
  
"What's da matter?" Peter nervously looked at James.  
  
"Nothing" James didn't understand. Usually, he would be chattering and laughing along with his friends but...there was this churning horrible feeling that he had...  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT JAMES!"  
  
"Huh?" James jumped.  
  
"You were somewhere-what were you daydreaming about eh?"  
  
"Nothin'" said James gruffly, his glasses sliding down his nose.  
  
James sighed. This was yet, another long ride to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"You think we should start working on the er- project, today or tomorrow?" whispered Sirius as soon as the Sorting Ceremony had ended.  
  
"I think we should work on it today!" Peter's high voice grew even higher.  
  
"Nah, t'morrow" Remus looked around with worried eyes.  
  
"T'morrow" said James firmly agreed, staring at Professor Dumbledore talking pleasantly with another professor.  
  
"Oh..okay" Peter's face fell.  
  
"Ahem, " Dumbledore had stood up, and many students turned to look at the old wizard, "Now that we are all fed and well, you will be sent to your dormitories,...ah and James?"  
  
Students looked around, James and the others stared confusedly at the headmaster.  
  
"James Potter, ah yes, in Gryffindor" Dumbledore called out scanning the Gryffindor table.  
  
Heads turned to James, who reddened slightly. "What's going on, you don't think he found out?" hissed Sirius, his eyes bulging.  
  
James shook his head. "I dunno"  
  
"Yes, James," Dumbledore's bright blue eyes landed on James's dark eyes, "you will come with me...to my office...now the rest of you are dismissed."  
  
A sudden sound of shuffling feet started.  
  
"If that old guy thinks sumthin's gong on, you better not tell him" Sirius warned him.  
  
"Don't worry" was all James could say.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yes professor?" James absentmindly asked, his eyes glancing around the headmasters office. Pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses waved and smiled back at him.  
  
The headmaster's eyes brightened as he motioned James to sit down.  
  
James sat.  
  
"Ah, you must be very curious to why I have sent you here Mister Potter" Dumbledore sat down wearily on his own chair. Looking at James, Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Would you like some lemon drops?"  
  
"No thanks" replied James, wondering what on earth, lemon drops were.  
  
James shifted nervously. "Am I in trouble?" James asked bluntly.  
  
"No, no, you have the wrong idea. Well, might as well get straight to the point...ah okay, do you know who Lord Voldemort is?" Dumbledore's smile vanished, replaced by a grim look.  
  
"Yes, my parents have er- warned me alot about this fellow...why?" James curiously looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"He, has gained a lot of power...he has also gained a lot of supporters.." said Dumbledore carefully.  
  
"So...!?" asked James, a bit irritated.  
  
"Many have fallen under his power,...many. I'm afraid," Dumbledore's eyes moved up to James's "that Voldemort has also taken your family also."  
  
James blinked.  
  
"What-What are you trying to say, headmaster?" James felt his face go pale.  
  
"Today, it was reported that, your whole family died, with the dark mark floating over their bodies."  
  
James felt his vision blur. Never before had he felt so light-headed and-  
  
"I am truly sorry" James couldn't hear the rest of Dumbledore's small words of comfort. James was shaking, his whole body frigid and cold. His feelings? James didn't know what he felt. Was he suppose to feel grief or anger or perphaps loneliness?  
  
"E-Everyone?" James croaked.  
  
The headmaster nodded slowly his blue eyes never leaving James.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Even E-Erica?" James hoarsely asked, doing all he could do to control his emotions.  
  
"Yes."  
  
SLAM  
  
Dumbledore looked up not very startled by James's reaction. James had punched Dumbledore's table, papers and parchments flying everywhere, his dark eyes flashing with rage.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID HE-HE DO THAT?" James screamed to no one in particular.  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly, his face showed much concern and understanding.  
  
"I-I MEAN, ERICA!? WHAT COULD SHE DO TO HIM? I MEAN, SHE'S ONLY NINE YEARS OLD! SHE'S NO HARM TO THAT-" James stood, muttering swears, he nor Dumbledore never thought James knew.  
  
James stopped abruptedly, his face very pale and white.  
  
A very uneasy silence followed.  
  
"T-Thank you professor" whispered James, with a curt nod, James headed for the door.  
  
"I am sorry, James, please understand...Lord Voldemort is not a very merciful wizard...innocent blood is always shed." Dumbledore called out, "you may be excused from tomorrow's classes, if you wish"  
  
James nodded, his face not facing the professor.  
  
James reached for the door knob until he stopped.  
  
He turned.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" his voice turned very strange, "why did Voldemort kill my parents?"  
  
"That," Dumbledore sighed, " I do not know...but what I do know, is that the Dark Lord has his purposes, meaning," Dumbledore stood up, "if you were with your family, this afternoon- he might as well murdered you too. I think-Mister Potter, he is somewhat afraid of your family...you do know that your family are one of the most powerful wizarding families, do you not? I would be careful if I were you, it seems that Lord Voldemort may have- some very unpleasant plans for you."  
  
James, not getting any of this, nodded and stumbled out of the office.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Erica, Mum, Dad' memories flashed as James tried to shrug it away. James stumbled towards the Gryffindor tower, his foot often tripping up on a staircase.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a very loud voice startled James, who tripped again.  
  
Wearily getting up, James squinted, as he put on his fallen glasses, to see the last person he wanted to meet.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
James was quite surprised by how much taller she grew, her hair were bright and breath-taking, her eyes...well her eyes could compare to emeralds. She would've been gorgeous, if she had not been the Lily Evans, whom James found annoying. 'What a geek' thought James, his eyes drifting at the numerous amount of textbooks she was carrying.  
  
"What are you doing here?" repeated Lily, her eyes staring up suspiciously at James.  
  
"I-" James croaked strangely, "I'm sorry"  
  
"What?" Lily's face soften, as she found James's usual light, mishievious, brown eyes, were dull and filled with-with-with, sadness...Lily found that very disturbing...and yet very....  
  
James stared at Lily. He then found himself brave enough to force out a lopsided grin.  
  
"Nothin'" James hoarsely whispered, his grin vanishing.  
  
James, should've known that Lily Evans was not the type of person to let things go so easily, because-  
  
"Potter, something's wrong" Lily touched his shoulder, "I-I-I can't believe I'm saying this but, are you...are you okay?"  
  
James, very much startled, jumped and stared at Lily's huge eyes.  
  
"I said, nothing's wrong"  
  
"but you-"  
  
"who cares what I said?"  
  
"You said that you were sorry!"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"So, I want to know why you're sorry!"  
  
"I'M SORRY THAT I WASN'T THERE WHEN THEY NEEDED ME THE MOST!" exploded James.  
  
Realizing what he had done, he quickly looked away.  
  
"Evans, go away" he said softly.  
  
"No" hissed Lily stubbornly.  
  
"I mean it"  
  
"What you mean, doesn't mean anything to me- what-"  
  
"MY GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING!"  
  
"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!"  
  
"SOME HELP YOU ARE!"  
  
"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY?!!" screamed Lily, her eyes glittering dangerously  
  
James fell silent. "My mum, my dad, Erica, cared about me,"  
  
Lily, hearing this also fell silent.  
  
James continued bitterly, "but it looks like I don't have anyone anymore" James whirled violently to face Lily. "Was that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Lily paled, her lips were quivering, "James..-"  
  
James barked a harsh laugh, "My whole family died- that's why I'm so sorry, my dad, my mum and my most annoying nine-year old sister...dead! And it looks like a Dark wizard wants me dead also...-" James paled. And shook his head. "Just leave me alone, I don't know why I'm even telling you this."  
  
"James"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry too-"  
  
"Well, this ain't your fault-" vehemently replied James.  
  
"I was so stupid, I didn't know that Voldemort killed your-"  
  
"You know what? That's enough"  
  
"I-My parents died too"  
  
James halted.  
  
Her eyes were wet, and yet, Lily had a pained small smile. "My parents were also killed too...last year."  
  
Lily almost gasped when she found James's eyes were wet too. James, who noticed this, turned away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry" choked James.  
  
Tears came from nowhere, Lily's face were bright with tears. "I know....me too"  
  
"I don't know why you're telling me this- it's none of my business" James croaked, his back towards Lily.  
  
Lily sniffed. James turned surprised.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I brought all this" not knowing what to do James took a hesitant step towards her.  
  
"Oh don't be" Lily sarcastically muttered. "I guess I'll stick with my business rather than yours, let's not talk about this"  
  
"Okay" James smiled weakly.  
  
"You're an idiot James" sniffed Lily.  
  
"Oh?" James weakly grinned.  
  
"You're supposed to be comforting me"  
  
"Oh" James uneasily fidgeted.  
  
"Please don't make fun of me after this"  
  
"Make fun of you?"  
  
"For crying"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I.." Lily's face grew pink, "can I hug you?"  
  
James, not prepared for this at all, stuttered, "O-Okay"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Lily threw her arms around James, her face still teary and wet. Her bright green eyes poured silent tears.  
  
Hesitantly, James embraced her, gently rocking her, whispering, "Don't cry, I'm here, Lily, I'm here" 


End file.
